Deceit
by princessofthedarkmoon12
Summary: Self-sacrifice. She loves him and does everything she can to keep him safe but when things go wrong can she protect him from herself? a little OOC for Artemis but she loves wally so what can you do? Lots of crazyiness
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction please be nice, Wally and Artemis are my favorite couple by far and I thought I would put them in a trial of love maybe mwhahaha thanks c:**

**I do not own Young justice in anyway shape or form **

Ugh! I cannot believe this! It was suppose to be a simple mission to observe and ONLY observe. And then I was paired with WALLY! Of all the people it had to be him... I mean, I know I kind of have a thing for him but I would most definitely never tell him. It certainly doesn't help when I can't exactly look him in the eyes. Anyways, here we are stuck on a private jet owned by none other than Queen Bee. She muttering something about not knowing why he wanted me but he owed him a favor and Kid Flash was just caught in the cross fire.

**FLASHBACK***

We were watching an abandoned warehouse which supposedly had suspicious activity when Aqualad instructed Kid Flash and I to get a bit closer but only because we were at Star City and he figured Wally would know the area a lot better. So we got closer and then Queen Bee trapped us along with Psimon breaking our psychic link. I could hear the others engaging in battle, probably with her disposable henchmen. I was extremely frustrating since I'm not usually caught by surprise especially when my _dad_ taught me never to be caught like a deer in front of headlights. This attack was carefully planned. Queen Bee got her hands on Kid Flash and turned him against me. He fought me and I didn't fight back. I could never hurt him. One roundhouse kick to the face, a couple of jabs in the stomach and I was retching, then a chop to the back of my neck. It was such a blur I hadn't realized it happened until moments later.

"That was far too easy little one," Queen Bee stated viciously I was already slipping into unconsciousness.

***PRESENT***

When I woke up I was bounded to Kid Flash. He was out cold. All I could do was sit and watch the window morosely as the world flew by me. We arrived in an extremely cold place I'm guessing Antarctica I did see a couple of penguins. There was a place it looked exactly like Cadmus but far more sinister. We were shoved into a prison cell together and it had been a couple of hours before Kid Flash woke up. In that time I assessed the prison looking for a way out but I came up empty.

"Hey babe, ughh… my head is killing me!" he said groggily.

"KF..." I said biting my lip even though it had been busted by his kick. He probably didn't remember what happened. Good.

"Hey wait! Where are we?" he exclaimed.

"Somewhere in the south I suppose," I state. "I didn't see any civilization, we were captured by queen bee and she brought us here no more than 6 hours ago."

"'I've been out for that long? Why didn't you wake me up!" he sounded angry.

He was panicking looking for a way out, and then he was looking for his communicator to call Rob.

"They took the communicators and my bow" I said through my teeth I was still angry about that.

"Great, just great." He said sarcastically,"what do we do now?"

"We wait." I say patiently.

Three days go by and I notice a pattern. A guard comes in and checks on us every now and then. I figure if we can somehow trick him into opening the doors we can escape I'm sure I saw a zeta beam in one of the labs we past. My goal is to get Wally out of here. Everything else doesn't matter.

I start pacing thoughtful since I need to figure a strong enough story to lure him into opening the door. I have to hurry Wally's not looking so great he's run out of food and he's dehydrated. Wait… that's brilliant! Not a moment passes and the guard comes to check on us. I take off my mask to show how serious I am. Checkmate.

"Help! Please I-I think something's wrong with him! Please!" I pleaded. At this point I'm sobbing with tears and everything and then I realized I'm not acting anymore.

He looks amused. Probably coming in to hurt Wally some more. The vicious look on his face is enough for me to want to snap his neck, but that's not who I am anymore. So I simply knock him unconscious for the teams' sake. I put Wally's arm around my neck and he's barely conscious but it doesn't matter his survival instincts are kicking in and he's moving.

We make it to the lab with the zeta beam in it. I'm curious as to where they got the tech from but more important things are on my mind at the moment.

"Artemis…" he mumbles. It was agonizing the way he looked at me. But only for a second.

I put Wally in position and start setting the coordinates. I give him a message I make him repeat since clearly he is delusional. I hate that I let him get to this point. But I tell him to give the team my thanks for everything and I am truly sorry I couldn't get back. I also told him I loved him but at that point he was confused by everything. That's when the alarm goes off and I heard footsteps approaching. I run to the controls and send Wally home but I'm sure he heard Sports Master call me a traitor before he was gone. I did my best to destroy the machinery before me to the point of not being repairable.

And then I faced my father. There was nothing I could do. He knew all my moves he taught them to me but I still had to try. He beat me to a bloody pulp I'm sure of it. It ached everywhere and I knew my left arm and leg were broken. I was glad Wally was safe but I couldn't bare the physical pain I wanted to die.

Looks like he had bigger plans.

"Why can't you just kill me!" I cry.

"Because darling that would be too damn easy." He laughed

What was soon to become of me was far worse than anything I could've imagined.

He left and returned with a small cylinder. I thought they were used for blood or something like that and it looks like I was right as Sportsmaster made a fresh cut on my neck which drew blood specifically meant for the glass cylinder. He pulled me by my hair and stuffed me into a pod. I didn't realize until it was too late that it looked exactly like the cyro-pods we saw in the video footage of the teams first mission. I'm so confused then everything turns hazy as I start to drift to sleep…

**Can you guess what's happened? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Young Justice any anyway shape or for sadly :c**

***SportsMaster POV***( two months later)

She is perfect. Better than both of those ungrateful brats I fathered. _Artemis B._ She was created to be everything I ever wanted in a daughter. She's thrilled being on the side of the shadows! Finally, someone who will give me everything I want. She _is_ the clone of Artemis. Artemis B was infused with all of the original's memories minus the bond with her '_team_', it will all be just an act. An act I think she's got down, pretending to be a hero, caring for others, and _loving _that imbecile Kid Flash. I've trained her in two short months and she was beginning to wear me out. Ha! A daughter I'm proud to call mine. It's time to send her on the mission she was created for… infiltrating the Justice League, and eliminating young justice. I've had just enough of those punks. The ultimate deceit. Boy, am I proud.

"No mistakes." I tell her.

"Do you know who you're talking about? I'm not Paula, Jade, or Artemis. I _know_ I've proven where my loyalties stand." She says sarcastically, and I stare at her dumbfounded.

She was right, in the past month or so she had killed more people than her original had. Artemis B had killed with more grace and skill and heartlessness than I had ever seen before and I hate to admit it but damn I was proud.

"Alright, you know what has to be done." I state and she nods.

I beat the life out of her and she takes it without saying a word. This clone sure knows how to take a beating. After I finish her cheekbone is shattered along with her collarbone. She has bruises everywhere and her head is bleeding A LOT. I take her to Happy Harbor and drop her off in the middle of the street near a park. She's on her own now; she has a mission, should she not complete it there will be a cost. Her life. But I do have faith in her even though Artemis never proved herself worthy.

***Wally POV***

It's been two months and I'm still looking for _her._ I have so many questions to ask. One, what the hell happened that day. My reason for this was because I could not remember it to save my life. I see little flashes of it but I can remember what really happened. Two, what was the message you gave me. And three, why did you save me and not yourself? It's killing me not knowing why you did it and-

"KF!" Robin shouts at me. Whoa.. When did he get in my room?

"Did you hear a word I just said?" I shake my head. " Come on man, I know it's been two months since you last saw Artemis but we're doing everything we can to find her. What do you think she'd say to you if she saw you moping around like this?

"Get up Baywatch, your killing my buzz!" I feel myself smile.

"Then, what's the problem? I'm not asking you to forget about her, I just want you to have some fun and enjoy yourself." I nod and grab my coat it's chilly in November even for someone with a high metabolism rate.

"Your right!" I say with sincere enthusiasm, I'll think about her when I get home... I'm going to feel so guilty later but I have to make robin happy too. "Let's go to the park and get some hot coco."

We're at this café by the park and its small but they have the best hot chocolate around. Its really warm and cozy but we go to the park to get things off our mind.

"Hey Dick, do you think we'll ever find her?" I say optimistically.

"Course dude. Artemis is one tough chick. She can handle herself." He says with a lopsided grin. "You know I have this friend named Jinx and she reminds me a lot of Artemis maybe you'd like to meet her sometime? It wouldn't hurt."

I sigh, I knew he'd do something like this to me when he got the chance. But of course I go along with it. "Uhh yeah dude sure. Just tell me when and where."

Just as Dick pulled out his cell his breath hitched. I looked to his direction and noticed blood we looked at each other and nodded. Jinx would have to wait. We changed in the nearby ally and followed the trail.

My heart was pounding. We saw pieces of shredded green and lots of blood. My gut feeling is telling me not to go any further something was wrong but I ignored it. More blood.. then we came to body. I'd recognize that body anywhere. That uniform, those boots, and that long beautiful blonde hair. I ran at top speed picked it up and clung onto it for dear life.

"KF! WAIT!" I left Robin behind without hesitation and headed straight for the infirmary at Mount Justice.

I've never been so reckless in my life. I hadn't even checked for a pulse I just had to get her to the nearest doctor.

Thankfully Black Canary was our den mother for the night. She'd been trying to counsel me since the day I was found at the cave with little success. I had always felt that it was my fault we were captured and yet I got away with my life intact.

As soon as she saw me her eyes bulged then she got a handle on her emotions. She took Artemis to surgery with other members of the league. I sat impatiently in the outside room.

The doors finally opened after 4 agonizing hours "Wally." Black Canary said sadly. Tears were on the verge of spilling. "She's made it through the surgery but we are skeptical she will wake up in the next 24 hours. Artemis will most likely be in a coma. She took a really bad beating and I'm not sure how she got so far." Looks like Robin explained everything to Bats and then Bats to BC.

"Okay." I say in defeat. This is all my fault. I walk into the room and see all the wires around her. A tube in her mouth to help her breathing. Tears are streaking my face. I had never seen Artemis look so breakable in my life. I do the only thing I can to help. I stay by her side. No matter how long it took I would _never_ leave her.

**Have any ideas for the story? Feel free to write them down c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Young Justice! c:**

* * *

***Artemis B***

Too easy. I assume I'm in an infirmary by the way the room looks. Out the window it looks like the sun is breaking out of the darkness. I'm in a hospital bed with an IV hooked up. I rip it out; it's unnecessary. And I look to the bottom of my bed. I see a red headed boy. I assume its Wally. Far too easy.

"Wally?" I say groggily.

"Ughh, what time is it?" he replies. Then he realizes I'm awake.

"Artemis! You're awake! Artemis I've missed you so much. Everyday you've been gone I've tortured myself for not saving you..." What an idiot. He looks like he's on the verge of crying.

"Wally, do you remember what I told you that day?"

"No, actually I've had quite a few questions about it. But what did you tell me?"

"I told you, Wallace west, that I love you with every part of my soul and that I would give up everything for you including my life." So what if I tweaked the truth a little bit?

"Artemis... I had no idea you felt that way." he was blushing now and it spiked my curiosity.

"Wally are you o-" I was totally caught off guard when his lips were crashing into mine. It felt nice but I got the job done and Wally was wrapped around my finger. Damn that was easy. I was eagerly kissing him back. After a couple of minutes we broke apart for air.

"I will never let you leave my sight again," he says so genuinely, too bad I don't care.

"Okay," I just smile and hope he falls for it. He takes the bait easily.

Black canary let's me out of the infirmary 2 days later and I'm allowed to see the rest of the team since Wally has never left my side.

"Artemis I'm am glad to have you home I apologize sincerely that you were captured in your last mission and if you have a complaint against me as leader I will gladly step down," The Atlantean tells me.

"No, no. Kaldur your leadership is far too valuable to the team!" I protest and everyone agrees.

Next I am ambushed with a hug from the Martian. She has tears streaking her face and instantly I feel anger that she would cry over something as trivial as me returning. I would get my face smacked so hard if I ever shed a tear. "Artemis I-I've missed you so much! I c-can't believe it's you, it's r-really you!" I hope she trusts me enough to not read my thoughts or else she will see the betrayal I am delivering to them.

"It's good to see you Artemis." the boy who looks like superman tells me awkwardly. From what _her_ memories tell me his name is Conner.

"Uh thanks." I reply with a lazy smile.

"Artemis it's great to see you. This kid's been miserable without you," I can tell he's Robin because of the "R" on his chest. Though I know nothing of his true identity I will get it for the shadows. He ruffles Wally's hair while he talks to me. "He's been so chalant about missing you," he grins at Wally.

"Dude!" he responds embarrassed by his comment.

I laugh at Wally's face because it's so red and everyone joins in jovially.

"Artemis," Im embraced again by a magician "I missed you so much!" Tears are also falling from her eyes." I truly tried my best to find you." She says disappointed. I'm guessing because even though she has magic she was as completely and utterly useless as the rest of the team.

"It's good to see you too Zatanna." I said. I wasn't sure I said it convincingly. " Don't worry about it I could have been right under your nose and you wouldn't have found me. The power they have is incredible and we should never underestimate it." I say it with pride but no one notices.

We all walked to the lounge and a giant banner was hung from the ceiling 'WELCOME HOME' it read. Wow some friends she had. They're mine now. I smirk to myself. There are balloons everywhere and lots of food. It looks like it could be from all over the world. And the large amount of it must be because Conner and Wally have large appetites.

They've accepted me without question. Perfect.

We partied until after midnight and we all headed to our designated rooms. Wally ended up sleeping on my bedroom floor. My room was very plain; it was very dark with a dresser, closet, lamp, and bed. The sheets were light green; my favorite color. And there was one poster of Alice and Wonderland. I wonder why she had that poster. It doesn't matter. None of it matters.

I made sure Wally was asleep before I pulled out my communicator. I typed the following message to Sportsmaster: Phase one complete. Phase two is now in motion.

I believe the Shadows will be very proud of the progress I've made in such a short amount of time and my father even more so.

* * *

**November 27, 2012**

**4:03 A.M.**

**Happy Harbor**

I wake up unable to sleep with Wally's incessant snoring and I go to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate. I grab a blanket and head out back to the ocean. From what I can see in_ her _memories this was _her_ favorite place to think.

It has been a little over two months since I was created. And from the first moment of my new life I hated _her_. How could _she_ _betray _the man we call father. He gave us life and what did _she_ do? _She_ threw it back in his face. I would kill _her_ if I knew where _she_ was and if _she _was alive. A pathetic waste of life _she_ was. I will be far better than _she_ ever was. Father will love me and me alone. Even my blood sister Jade is a disappointment. She come and goes as she pleases from what the memories tell me. Though I have not met her and she knows nothing of my existence. Maybe I will kill her. I've got time. I inwardly smirk knowing full well what I am capable of.

I've watched videos over and over of _them _fighting my father and not once have I made any mistakes they've made. Usually when I fight my father we tie and stop. I feel I am more capable for this mission than any other person would be.

After a while I calm down and just relax. The sun was rising higher and higher. I've lost track of time and then I hear footsteps approaching. I prepare myself to kill should it be an intruder.

***Robin***

"Morning Artemis," I yell from 20 yards away from her. Odd. She looked tense for a moment there. Must be from being away for so long and only depending on herself. I'll tell Canary to evaluate her.

"Oh hey Rob." She smiles sheepishly.

"What are you doing out so earlier? It's almost 8 o'clock."

"Just thinking. The waves keep a steady rhythm that helps me think."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Wally?"

"Yupp." And we both burst out laughing.

"He snores so loud Rob! Have you ever heard him?"

"Haha yeah." I laugh "He only does it if he sleeps on the floor though."

"I'll keep that in mind." She laughs again.

After a while it's silent. Not awkward but comfortable. Today's the day we get the information of what happened to her and I'm a little excited to learn what happened. I know it's not right but I feel like something's is off. But I hope her story clears things up.

"You know if there's anything you need to talk about I'm here." I comfort her.

"I know. Thanks." She seems genuinely happy.

After another ten minutes we walk back inside. The whole team is up eating breakfast, with one exception. Wally. I swear he's always that last to wake up. I have half a mind to go in there and pour water o-

A blue and red blur passes right by me.

"Artemis! Don't leave me leave me like that again! I almost had a heart attack!" I know he's really worried since the last few months were hell to him. So I figure it's the least she can do.

"Sorry Wally, I was hungry and you looked exhausted last night so I figured I'd let you sleep in." and then we're all laughing because Wally should have looked in a mirror before coming to the dining hall. His hair is all tangled and he was wearing Superman boxers and a red t-shirt. He's also got a line of dried up drool falling from the corner of his lip. Conner looks flustered and so is Wally. He goes to change with his super speed and is back in 2 seconds.

And that's how our morning starts.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't really put a time in the i will from now on! Plz Review! It will keep me motivated to finish the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Decided to change things up a bit. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Young Justice :c... If i did there would be more scenes like this.**

* * *

**Twisted**

**November 27 2012**

**11:30 a.m.**

**Artemis POV**

We've just finished watching a movie when Batman walks through the zeta tubes. Impeccable timing. "Team gather around."

We all gather around Batman and now we are waiting on his orders. "Artemis," he starts I am worried that my covers been blown but I keep calm, "We've given you plenty of time to recuperate, now we want to take into account what happened in your time at the Cadmus facility. We want the following questions answered; who kept you captive, where was this facility at, why they kept you prisoner, and how you escaped."

"Sportsmaster. Down south. I was used as a test subject. And I don't know." He glared at me. An infamous bat glare. Ha! It wasn't as scary as I'd been anticipating. Apparently I looked a little too smug because he glowered even more if that was possible.

"Explain."

"Which part?" I say sarcastically. Everyone was staring at me like I had a third eye!

"All of it." Now he was seething.

I take a deep breath knowing I'd have to keep calm to tell this lie. "On my last mission something had gone wrong. The Light was ready for us. Apparently I was the target and Kid Flash was collateral damage. We were captured and taken to a facility so far south it was covered in snow. Antarctica I assumed. About two days after we arrived, Kid flash was extremely dehydrated; to the point of hallucinations and delusions. I needed to get him out of there fast. So I tricked a guard into opening the door. I took him to the zeta tubes they had at Cadmus. After I sent Kid Flash back to Mount Justice and destroyed their only technology to break in our headquarters, I was brutally beaten by Sportsmaster he left and brought out a medical tube. You know the ones they take blood samples in? Well, he made a fresh cut on my neck and collected the blood sample." By now everyone's eyes were wide and Wally looked so angry he could probably take on Canary and _win._ The crazed over-protective look in his green eyes didn't belong there and it scared me a bit. But I would never admit it.

No one spoke so I continued with the difficult part. The _lie_. "I remembered watching the tapes from the team's first mission-which was rescuing Superboy- before I was unconscious. My subconscious must have been trying to tell me something. Next thing I know I wake up feeling extremely sore. I don't remember how much time passed and I have no idea what happened in that time. I _honestly _believed I was cloned. So I took my only opportunity to run and stowed away in a jet. I found food scraps and some water on my way to the jet. So it kept me going for a week or two I didn't really keep track of time. Then one day the jet was moving. I crept my way to the cock pit and fought a couple of guards. It wasn't looking so good for me. I was losing and more were joining the fight. So I did the only thing I could. Since we were flying pretty close the ground I jump out the emergency exit. Then I blacked out but I guess you know the rest."

"We're going to have to accept the possibility that a clone _was_ created." Batman finally spoke. He looked at me differently. Sympathetically. Great. Just what I needed. Sympathy. I scowled. But then plan went perfect Bats didn't even bat an eyelash at the lie. He was listening intently I would assume for my heart beat since it was so quiet. Only a heart could reveal a lie. _Unless _you were a member of the shadows.

"Oh my goodness Artemis I had no idea you went though such an ordeal!" M'Gann hugged me and I could feel he quiet sobs. God, she cares too damn much.

"I'm fine M'Gann." I say with a little anger but no one notices since they're all in shock.

"We are going to locate the Cadmus facility and search for any clues."

I just nod my head. I mean what else can I say. The wont _ever_ find it. The Shadows were far too careful to be easily found.

**6:17 p.m.**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Everything eventually went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be with hormonal teenagers with super powers.

"Hey Babe maybe you and me could go ice skating later?" Wally asks his voice strong and arrogant yet his eyes were afraid of rejection I assumed.

"You can't even walk on two feet without tripping!" I say playfully, "Baywatch, what makes you think you can skate on ice?"

"I'm the Fastest Kid Alive!" he retorts. " And besides do you think you could do better?"

"Of course I can!" I don't know how he did it but he got under my skin with that remark.

"So is that a yes?" he grins even bigger.

"Why the hell not?" I say. I totally got tricked into going.

"So how we make this a bit more interesting?"

"How so?"

"I'm the better skater then you have to spend Christmas with my family." I raise one eyebrow.

"And If I win?"

"I will be your personal slave ready to do all your bidding for a week," he responds prideful. He honestly has no idea that he's going to lose.

I chuckle, "you're on Kid Loser!'

"Hey, can we get in on that?" Robin gestures to himself, Zatanna, and Kaldur.

"The more the merrier!" Wally replies even more enthusiastic than before. If that was possible.

We got back around 10 o'clock. Everyone laughing as if we were having the time of our lives.

"I can't believe I lost!" Wally exclaims slightly depressed.

"I _told_ you Baywatch." I laugh light-heartedly.

"But I'm the Fastest kid alive. There's no way I could have lost."

"I am truly sorry my friend but you lack grace." Kaldur said honestly holding back laughter. He was the judge of our little contest

"I still shouldn't have got last."

"Dude! You fell like a hundred times!" Rob thought the whole thing was hilarious. Robin and Zatanna got second and third.

"Don't worry Wally next time you'll win for sure!" Zatanna said half serious half sarcastic.

Wally turned as red as his hair but after a while he started joining in on the laughter.

"You bet I will!"

"Wallyyyyy," I dragged out seductively.

It took him a couple of seconds to reply after turning red again."Y-y-yes?" he finally stammered out.

"You know what sounds good right now?" I bit my lip. He was turning even brighter red!

"Umm, l-learning about chemical b-bonds?" Seriously? That's all he could think of?

"Nope." I walked over to him till my lips were almost touching his ear. He was practically shivering now. So I lick my lips. I could see goose bumps on his neck. Zatanna, Rob, and Kaldur were all watching with their mouths wide open.

"T-then w-what?" He croaks out.

"Hot chocolate Kid Slave," I whisper. He looks on the verge of fainting then runs off. We could all hear pots banging in the kitchen and running water splashing around.

We all start laughing. Everyone was impressed with the reaction I could get from him. Even our humble leader was on the verge of tears.

* * *

Wally POV

"Wallyyyyy," Artemis called. The way she said my name was s-so whoa! My hearts beating a hundred times faster than it was a moment ago.

It took me a couple of seconds to reply. I could feel my face getting hot ."Y-y-yes?" I finally stammered out. _Idiot!_ Don't let her have that effect on you!

"You know what sounds good right now?" She bit her lip. God help me.

"Umm, l-learning about chemical b-bonds?" Seriously? That's all I could think of? I'm such a _moron_!

"Nope." She walked over to me I could feel her breathing on my ear. Gahh! I just had a chill! What's going on! Then she had to go and lick her lips. There's only so much I can take before I scoop her up bridal style and finish this. I feel my skin getting goosebumps. I need to get out of here fast. But I-I can't move! Some friends I have! Letting this blasphemy happen!

"T-then w-what?" Why is my voice betraying me like this!

"Hot chocolate Kid Slave," She whispers in to my ear. I start to feel dizzy. I Run out of there as fast as I can and splash water on my face. God I'm such a nervous wreck! I'm looking everywhere for a pot to warm the milk in. I slip on the floor where some water landed. I could hear laughter in the other room.

'Pull it together Kid Flash' I encourage myself. I finish the hot chocolate and take it to the team. They all laugh when I enter the room but it stops soon after. We all watch another movie. It's called The Losers.

"Wally, you remind me of Jensen."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Depends." And she starts giggling.

It's late and we all head to our rooms.

"Wally?" she looks so tired.

"Yeah babe?"

"Carry me?" she yawns.

"Anything for you," I smile. And so does she.

I take her to her room, lay her on the bed, and tuck her in. I start setting my bed on the floor.

"Wait, Wally," she looks nervous for some reason.

"What is it?"

"Sleep with me." Not a question. A demand.

"Whoa umm you sure?" I ask nervously. My face is burning up again. Man!

"Baywatch you have such a dirty mind!"

"I'm a guy! Come on, you _had _to know what you were implying"

"Whatever I just don't want you snoring like crazy."

"Suuuuure that's why you want me in your bed." I grin.

"Ughhh! Don't let it get to your head kid Idiot!" I got into bed with her and the scent of her hair was breathtaking. It smelled like raspberries.

"Goodnight Wally."

"Night Arty."I kissed the top of her head. she scooted closer to me and i put my arm around her waist. That night I slept the most peacefully sleep I had ever gotten in my life.

* * *

**Some fluff finally!**

**i really liked this chapter for some reason c: well please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Conniving **

**December 13, 2012**

**5:43 p.m.**

**Connor POV **

Christmas is coming up and everyone but Artemis is out shopping. Artemis is sleeping on the couch in the living room. It bothers me that I don't understand this holiday but I guess neither does she. I don't have any money to buy anyone gifts and this is ridiculous. My own biological father refuses to even look at me but M'Gann says '_this is the time to forgive and forget, put all your anger aside and try to be friends.' _

Thinking about how everyone else is happy except me just makes me so mad. How can you not want me Clark? I'm not evil... How can I prove that to you?

I'm getting frustrated so I storm off to the training room to punch something. Canary says I need to channel my anger so that's what I'm going to do. I guess I'm being pretty loud since Artemis stumbles into the room. She looks irritated. Like a bear rudely awaked in hibernation.

"Connor, do you have to be so loud?"

"Who made you queen of the castle? What just because you deal with your daddy issues doesn't mean we all can! Go away Artemis! No one wants to hear any nasty remarks from you today." I say sharply. She looks hurt then analyzes me and walks away. She must have realized I was definitely not in the mood to talk.

Honestly I regret what I told her it wasn't her fault I was so mad. But even so I should not have said any of that stuff to her. Later that night I walk to her room. It takes me about 20 minutes to swallow my pride and knock on her door.

"Go away!" I feel even worse than before because times like these make me realize Artemis is a girl with feelings too. She's not just the hard headed girl everyone thinks.

"Look Artemis I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean any of it." She opens her door and I never thought I would ever see Artemis so upset. It was beautiful yet at the same time tragic. Her gray eyes were big and full of emotion. Her hair was down and in waves. I had never seen it down in all of my life. Her cheeks were rosy and it looked like she had been crying. She was wearing green cotton shorts and a thin white sweater that had sleeves longer than her wrists. She was hugging herself. The way she looked made me hate myself knowing I'd done this to her.

"Con-" she starts but I quickly cut her off.

"May I come in?" She eyes me suspiciously but nods her head so I walk in. We both sit on her bed staring at the wall. I'm not good at these heart to heart talks.

"I'm here to say sorry about earlier Artemis. I had no right to say what I did. I didn't mean any of it."

She takes a big breath, "I guess we're even then."

"Wait, what do you mean even?"

"Override activate: code GAB7X3L," what is she doing? "Project Kr I want you to behave suspiciously." Then I blacked out…

**December 14, 2012**

**7:00 a.m.**

I wake up in my room. I lay in bed for bit then I see the time. It's still pretty early but maybe I should go check on Artemis make sure she's really okay and not still too upset. On my way to Artemis's room I smell something sweet so I change directions. In the kitchen I see M'Gann baking.

"Hey M'Gann, what are you making?" she blushes.

"Oh um hi Connor, I'm making and American tradition! It's called gingerbread houses."

"Do you need some help?"

"That would be wonderful Connor!" she's more enthusiastic now.

"What do you need help with?" she's mixing a bowl of the mixture and I come up behind her and put my hands on her waist. She turns around and puts her arms around my neck. I picked her up and put her on the counter top. Then she wraps her lags around my waist.

"I need help decorating the houses and my lips hurt a little bit," So I kiss them.

"And I really missed you yesterday," Now I'm kissing her neck.

"I missed yo-"

"Gross! Dude get a room!" Stupid redhead. Always ruining my fun.

"Yeah, come on SB we use the counter for food not this!" Even Rob joins in on the mocking and gestures at our position. Poor M'Gann her face is as red as a tomato and she moves away from me with speed that could challenge Wally's.

"You guys are idiots. I saw you and Artemis the other night in the training room but I left you two alone!" ha his face turned redder than a tomato! I got him, he ran off probably to go see Artemis.

"Coward!" Rob calls after him.

"What about you rob?"

"What about me SB?" he smirks like if he's already won. That punk!

"Well on Friday night," I start but he's still smirking," I received a phone call from you."

"I didn't' call y-"He's starting to look a bit worried.

"Let me finish, I didn't answer the call but I did get a voicemail with sounds that kids as young as you and Zatanna should not be making." Now who's the one smirking? The color just drained from his face.

"Ummm, I think I heard someone call me,"

"Riggggghhht move along bird boy." I say sarcastically. And he takes off as well.

"Now where were we M'Gann?" and she just giggled.

"Thanks, for sticking up for me Connor,"

"Anytime Babe," We had the rest of the morning to ourselves uninterrupted.

**Wally POV**

Mannnn, I wonder how much Connor saw that day. I walk into Artemis's room.

"Morning Beautiful," she's still asleep. So I kiss the top of her head.

"Goodmorning Wally," she says with her morning voice. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8:30." She gets up. She looks a mess. Her hair is everywhere and she looks like she didn't get much sleep.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"I'm fine Wally." She snaps.

"Okay sorry," I say apologetically.

"No, im sorry I didn't get much sleep I shouldn't take it out on you.

"Why not?"

"Last night SuperBoy took off, I have no idea where, but he got back in around six and I stayed up the whole night worrying where he was. When he got back in I asked him where he was and he just ignored me like I wasn't there. It probably wasn't any of my business but I just had a bad feeling."

"I just saw him not to long ago and he seemed perfectly fine, maybe we should go ask hi-"

"No! It wasn't my business and I don't want to bring it up. And since he seemed perfectly fine let's just forget it happened. Don't even mention it to Robin. Please?"

"Okay babe," I waited for her to get dressed so we could go to the living room. Kaldur is going to take us to visit Atlantis today since they are having some huge celebration. I forgot what it's about since my mind is on other things at the moment.

That sure was weird. Why would SuperBoy be leaving at night then ignore Artemis in the morning? If anything happens like this again I'm going to _have _to tell Robin about it.

**This is a very crucial chapter in the story. Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad the story is moving along! C:

I Do Not Own YJ

* * *

**Attack****  
**

**December 14, 2012**

**5:45 p.m.**

**Artemis POV**

As I get ready for today I think wow this is just fantastic! I've got Wally suspicious he can't keep this secret from robin for long then he'll be looking for the mole on the team. The attack expected today should drastically change the team's atmosphere. It should convince all of them there's a traitor.

Wally and I walk out to the back entrance where everyone else is waiting.

"Are you all ready to visit my home?" Kaldur is really excited to have us all experience the wonders of Atlantis.

"Yeah we're pumped!" Wally replies.

"Wait Zatanna's got a surprise for the humans slash kryptonians!" Robin exuberantly shouts.

"What is i-" Wally starts.

"Retaw rednu htearb!" It was strange I felt like I could breath the air but it was forced. And it wasn't comfortable. No one but robin who was smirking -that little devil- knew what happened.

"Let's hurry!" So now we're running to the water racing each other then we jump in the water. Then the unthinkable happens, I'm not holding my breath anymore. It felt wrong to do so like writing with the opposite of your dominate hand. Yet incredible on the outside, I now understood why Kal missed the ocean. I could see clear as day under the surface and it was beautiful . Everyone was giving each other shocked looks except M'Gann, Kaldur, and Robin.

"Chill guys don't look so freaked out!" Rob tells us.

"Whoa this, this is incredible! Why didn't you do this sooner Z?" Wally exclaims.

"I'm a magician not a miracle worker but it will only last for maybe 6 hours." "Let us not waste time, follow me."

Kal took the lead. As we get closer we could see that Atlantis was not only enormous but it was the most beautiful thing I'd- wait let me rephrase that the most beautiful thing _she_ will _never_ see! The celebration they had been to celebrate King Orin's and Queen Mera's anniversary. It was an incredible sight to see. Especially since we could breath, swim, and communicate with the locals. After about four hours we were in the ballroom dancing well more like swimming gracefully. It was surely a night to remember. Kal introduced us to his king and queen and they were the kindest people I've ever met. So kind and loving their unborn baby would be in great hands. If they were not harmed that is.

In that moment guards came up to Orin and gave him the message that they were under attack by enemies unknown.

"Excuse us my beloved," he kissed his wife and gestured for us to follow.

"My King what has happened?" Orin turned sharply.

"Kal I need you to do a special job for me."

"Anything," he responds loyally.

"Guard Mera and the baby, please. This is something I can only entrust to you."

"Of course my King," he bows and returns to Mera's side.

"The rest of you, I need your assistance," Orin asks.

"Team prepare to fight," Robin second in command orders. "What is it you need us to do?" "Find the main ship and figure out who is attacking us. Contact me as soon as you figure it out, my guard and I will take out the other ships."

Everyone got into uniform as fast as possible. Each of us has a bag we carry with us at all times with our weapons and uniforms.

"Miss M establish link"

_'Link established' _

_'Now can you sense which ship is giving orders?'_

_'Hold on' she put her hands to her temples and her eyes turned green _

_' The one on the far left'_

_'Alright team there is nowhere to hide so Artemis, M'Gann, Zatanna, and Superboy head to the front of the ship and grab their attention. Wally and I will find an opening and sneak in since he's the fastest and I'm the stealthiest, Move out!'_

'_Artemis shoot your arrows at the front of the ship' Miss Martian order and I don't hesitate. _His _ship won't be damage by these petty things. The plan was being executed perfectly! Even better that Miss M didn't go with Robin. Time to get this show on the road. Phase two convince the team there's a traitor. One down (Superboy) two to go. Maybe only two will be necessary._

**Robin POV**

'_KF! I can't find an entrance!'_

'_Then what do we do!' I got an idea!_

'_You know how you've gotten close to vibrating your molecules fast enough to go through walls?'_

'_No way, dude! We still haven't perfected it yet!'_

'_Now's the time KF!'_

'_What if you get hurt?'_

'_Doesn't matter! We have to protect Atlantis and find out who the attacker is!'_

'_Alright,' he gives in._

'_Cheer up KF I'm totally feeling the aster right now' I reassure him and he smiles_

'_Let's go!' he picks me up bridal style- we will never mention this again- and we make it through though I feel dizzy and I'm about to puke my guts out._

'_Y-you did it!'_

'_I can't wait to tell Arty!'_

'_I can still hear you Wally' I can so seen her rolling her eyes and I mentally laugh._

'_Oops'_

'_Come on Walls we got a mission!'_

'_Right, sorry' we snuck through the halls but eventually we were discovered. _

'_Guy we've been breached!' We fought until we were outnumbered then they brought us to the man in charge._

"Who are you!" Wally shouted. He wore an all black wetsuit with a weird helmet that looked like a bug. It took me a moment to realize it but it was _Black Manta__**.**_

'_Team report to Orin the Mystery attacker is Black Manta and cut the link!'_

'_Got it' someone responds but I can't tell who it is then I don't hear anyone's voice but my own._

"Black Manta why are you here what is it you gain from attacking these innocent people?"

"Robin, I am not here to harm you or your friends my son asked me to come and deliver this vengeance to Atlantis."

"Your son? And who exactly is _your _son? Wally blurts out astonished. I have no words since I live with the greatest detective in the world yet I didn't know he had a son.

Then he pulled off his helmet. All hell breaks loose in my mind. He looks _exactly _like Kaldur they could be brothers. How could he not tell us? Why would he do this? _Traitor!_ My mind tells me but I just can't believe it.

"My son is Kaldur'ahm,"

"Why would he do this to Orin?" Wally chokes out.

"Orin and his army killed Kaldur'ahm's mother."

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Wally's doing all the talking since I'm still in shock.

"Child, it seems I have offended you and your friends I will retreat, in return do not treat my son any differently now that you know, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." I say calmly. This would be the rational thing to do.

"Alright," He pressed a button on the controls. "All ships retreat."

"We leave in peace. Guards escort them to the exit."

It was so strange I was in a daze the whole way home. We had barely made it back with the magic Z Gave us. When Orin asked how they we're defeated so quickly, I told them I threatened to call the whole league since I do have the authority to do so and they believed me. I also convinced Wally not to tell the others. Then he tells me about Superboy's strange behavior. I can't confront any of them without more information. And it's killing me not knowing whether either of them is a traitor. Neither of them acted suspiciously. It was very odd none of it adds up. Maybe they are both in on it and coordinating attacks? No they wouldn't, would they? But I will definitely keep my eyes on them.

I was absolutely positive of three things.

First, there's a mole on the team.

Second, Superboy or Kaldur might be that mole. Even though both of them have lived on the side of good their whole lives.

And third, it was a secret that only Wally and I would be able to know.

**Artemis POV**

**Mount Justice**

That went far better than expected. Robin is in absolute shock. He has no idea what's coming and he won't put the pieces together in time. He no longer trusts Kaldur or Connor. David (Black Manta) is an excellent actor. Somehow he convinced Robin that Kal is aware of his relationship. Though I hadn't anticipated the early retreat it worked none-the-less. We're back at the cave and everyone's exhausted after helping with the After Math of the attack. Tomorrow we are to report what had transpired in Atlantis to batman. Hopefully Robin can keep what he knows to himself and not tell bats.

_Excellent. Daddy will be pleased._

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviews. I promise some ORIGINAL Artemis in the next chapter, i know your dying to see her. 3_

_please keep reviewing! and special thanks to **noaverageangel & randommonkeyz998 **your comments really make my day so much better :D  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Young Justice**

**Finally some Artemis! Please have faith everything will turn out great!**

**Found**

**December 18, 2012**

**Antarctica **

**9:12 p.m.**

**Roy POV**

"So this is the place?" I ask a little skeptical. There's snow everywhere and the place looks abandoned.

"Yes red now let's get going so you can move on, and give out daughter the life she needs." Lian needs me so I need to move past the obstacle.

"Right." As we go inside its all empty. There's nothing and no one here.

"This way," she tells me. So now we're heading down a flight of stairs. After going down maybe 13 floors there's a hallway with two rooms. I go as fast as I can and check both rooms and they too are empty.

"Chesh, there's nothing." I say disappointedly.

"If you would have waited you would know about the secret passage I just opened," I could feel the hope flowing through my veins. We go throughout the secret passage and go into a room that's colder than the outside of this place. It's a large room but empty except for the three containers on the left wall. I go to them anxiously while jade waits behind me and I look through the foggy window to find... nothing. Great.

As I go to the next one my gut feeling is telling me this is it. So hesitantly I clear the glass with my arm and I peer through the window. And to my shock there he was. Speedy. Roy Harper. Me. Immediately I opened the container and he falls out but I catch him. He's still unconscious but I have to take him to the league.

"What about the other one red?" She asks

"Not my concern." I reply. Speedy the real Roy Harper had my complete undivided attention. She just laughs and walks to the last pod container. Curiosity may have got the best of her.

"You know Jade, curiosity killed the cat." I feel complete now that I've found the real Roy. "Ha, ha, very funny." And as she looked through the glass. Lots of emotions crossed her face. For a moment she looked petrified then shock, confusion, anger, betrayal, and fury.

"NO!" She opened the pod and removed a girl. She was blonde and I'd recognize that face anywhere.

"Red we have to leave now!" What the hell happened to her? We ran up the stairs and to the chopper. We wrapped Roy and Artemis in warm blankets since they were practically frozen and took off.

"Where am I taking you and speedy?" She asks through her teeth?

"To Oliver's house." She already knew the secret identity of green arrow since the shadow's know all. When we got there I picked up Roy and as I was about to take off jade grabbed my shoulder.

"Do not tell them about Artemis, Roy." I just nod.

"I'll be home in a few hours." And I walk to Oliver's mansion. It's snowing outside and I bang on the door like a mad man.

"Ollie! You have to open up! I need your help!" He finally opens up.

"Roy? Do you know what time it is?" He asks groggily. I honestly had no idea what time it was. Then Ollie looks and the body I'm carrying.

"It's not possible, how did yo-" I interrupt.

"He's unconscious right now but I think he's okay." Ollie's tearing up.

"Dinah! Come downstairs!"

"Oliver Queen! Do you know what time it is!" She looks irritated but I say nothing. Waiting for speedy to wake up is all that matters.

"Who is- " Dinah looks shocked.

"You're a medical examiner. Can you tell us if he's hurt."

"Of course." She was in control of her emotions now and checked Roy's body thoroughly. (No way was I cutting his arm off!) "He's fine. A little dehydrated but that's all. He should wake up in two hours max." A wave of relief washed over me.

Maybe an hour had passed and Roy's eyes were opening.

"Dad?" I remember I used to call Ollie that when I was afraid.

"I'm right here son." I wish I still had that relationship with Ollie.

"What happened?" he was getting a better look at things. He must've notice Ollie and Dinah looked older. And maybe wondering who I was.

He turned to me, "you look like me," hope gleamed through his eyes. Weird. "A-are you m-my real dad?" he asked happily yet nervous.

I knew my answer would disappoint him but I refuse to lie to him. "No, Roy. I'm sorry but you already know he's gone."

"Then who are you?" he looks a bit mad but more disappointed than anything else. I look at Ollie and he nods. Urging me to go on.

"I know this is going to be difficult to believe but I am Roy Harper." Confusion is his reaction.

"No I'm Roy Harper." I sigh. This is definitely going to be difficult to explain.

"A couple of years ago you were captured and cloned. I was created to kill the justice league but I overcame my programming and tracked you down. You were trapped in time so you're basically still a teenager while I grew in your place."I wait for his reaction.

"This doesn't change anything I'm reliving you of your duty soldier," he said playfully. "Thanks for filling in. I'm Speedy and I'm back!" I smile. Was I really that happy when I was younger?

I stay with him for the rest of the day and teach him how to play an Xbox since the idea was foreign to him. We had a great time and my conscious feels so much better knowing he's alive and well. I tell Ollie in about two weeks I'll take him to meet the team and he's all for the idea. I'm giving him time to get use to the technology and the new surroundings since so much has changed.

When I get home I see Jade and Artemis entertaining Lian.

"Hey Jade, how is she?" I innocently ask. But I receive a look from jade that could kill. I shuddered at the thought. She grabs my hand.

"Hey Artemis watch Lian for a second. I'll be right back." She smiles at her.

"Okay jade." She smiles back. There was something weird about her voice. It seemed lighter. Jade took me to our room and closed the door.

"What's going on Jade?" she turned around and looked like she was about to cry. That was bad. I had never seen her cry. She was one of the most heartless girls I had every known with the exception of when she was with me or Lian.

"It's all gone Roy." She whispers.

"What's gone?" now I'm worried. Really worried.

"Everything! How could they do that to her? Especially _him_! She is his own Flesh and blood!"

"What do you mean everything?"

"Her memories! She doesn't remember a thing!"

"Nothing?" she nods.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should take her to the team?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"If she gets a brand new start I don't want her involved in the battle for good and evil."

"So you want to keep her like this?" I ask incredulous. I understand where she's coming from but she has a right to know.

"If it meant she never had to endure Sportsmaster's torture then yes!" she seemed more confident now.

"If this is what you want Jade," I hug and kiss her. "Then I will do whatever you want."

"Smart move Arrow Boy." She's happier now knowing the upside to this all. "Come on."

I follow her to the living room and Artemis is carrying Lian. She looked so innocent. Never knowing the troubles she actually had.

"Artemis, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Roy." Jade was glowing with excitement now.

"Hi, Roy, it's nice to meet you." She smiles at me and puts out her hand.

Last time we met it was under very different circumstances. I can't hold it against her though. She doesn't remember anything. So I take her hand and shake it.

"Nice to meet you as well." I smile back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Okay just to clear some confusion it's not five years into the future it's basically the same story like except they didn't figure out who the mole was and they know Artemis's family. Let's just pretend jade had her baby sooner because I completely forgot about the time gap. Also Roy figured out who he was before he attacked the league.**

**I know sorry I didn't put this in the story. I'm overwhelmed with story ideas and its making me forget crucial points. Noaverageangel I did read that story and I incorporated that idea into my story so all credit for that goes to The Crazynica.**

**I'm extremely sorry for the confusion**


End file.
